Liebeslied am klaren Brunnen
by Ming Shu
Summary: Song fic yaoi sur Hagen et Mime.
1. Prologue song fic

**Prologue.**

C'était il y a presque deux ans. Deux longues années et huit cent couchés de soleil magnifiques sur les étendues glacées de notre cher royaume.  
Pourtant, j'avais fini par ne plus les voir comme si les ténèbres avaient tout possédé après toi.

_Cette année la neige devrait tomber plus tôt  
On la voit déjà au sommet des cimes_

Je suis revenu au château il y a seulement deux jours. Tant de souvenirs douloureux y sont encore, le fantôme de notre histoire y rode toujours malgré le temps.  
J'ai mal.

_Cette nuit des frissons ont parcouru ta peau  
Et dans mon corps tant d'adrénaline  
Qu'on a pris peur de se lever trop tôt  
Et de voir que plus rien n'est sublime_

Tout me parait si sombre sans toi. Ce lieu de lumière n'est plus qu'une ruine poussiéreuse. Le cimetière glacé de nos amours.

_On n'a pourtant touché que nos peaux  
Ce n'est d'habitude qu'une simple routine_

Tout est si présent en moi, comme si tout ne datait que d'hier. Le vent s'engouffre dans les interstices du mur, sifflant à mes oreilles tes serments d'amour.

_Je crois que je suis l'homme qu'il te faut  
Il ne faudrait pas qu'un jour je t'assassine_  
_Laisse-moi encore toucher ta peau  
Je ne veux pas que tu sois ma prochaine victime_

Puis-je encore vivre après toi? Où ai-je trouvé cette force?

_On est monté cette nuit si haut  
Qu'on a pu voir le fond de l'abîme  
On est monté cette nuit si haut  
Qu'on a pu voir le fond de l'abîme_

Tu as tout ravagé en moi. J'ai erré dans les profondeurs de la solitude, j'ai souvent croisé la folie. J'ai pourtant essayé, je ne pouvais pas oublier.

_Cela nous a paru soudain si beau  
Cette année la neige devrait tomber plus tôt  
Cette nuit il ne pleut pas il bruine  
Je me suis levé pour tirer les rideaux  
Pour ne plus redescendre au fond de la mine  
Cette année la neige devrait tomber plus tôt  
On la voit déjà au sommet des cimes_

_On est monté cette nuit si haut  
Qu'on a pu voir le fond de l'abîme  
On est monté cette nuit si haut  
Qu'on a pu voir le fond de l'abîme  
Cela nous a paru soudain si beau._

Voici ce dont je me souviens...

_**Paroles:** Neige_. (Christophe Miossec)


	2. Rencontre dans la forêt magique

**Chapitre 1: Rencontre dans la forêt magique.**

Il avait découvert cette cavité dans la roche par le plus pur des hasards. Un jour de printemps, alors que la neige s'était ramollie, il s'était appuyé contre la muraille glacée et elle avait tout simplement cédée sous son poids.  
Il s'était cru arrivé dans un lieu chargé de magie, il se sentait l'élu de quelques bénédictions pour être l'unique humain à s'y être rendu. Pendant plusieurs semaines, il s'y était recueilli cérémonieusement avant que la routine ne rende à ce lieu sa véritable apparence dans l'imagination candide du jeune homme: il ne s'agissait que du cratère d'un volcan.

Mais ce lieu demeurait le centre de son macrocosme. Ce fut d'ailleurs en s'y rendant qu'il découvrit les empreintes dans la neige.

Elles paraissaient récentes et ne correspondaient à celles d'aucun gibier qu'il connaissait. Et en les remarquant pour la première fois, il crut d'abord qu'il s'agissait des siennes. Mais après avoir piétiner ces maigres indices et comparer à ses propres traces, il en déduisit que l'animal devait être humain et quoi que plus léger que luià peu près du même âge.  
Cela l'étonna beaucoup. Personne hormis lui-même n'était assez téméraire pour braver la forêt et les bêtes sauvages.  
Intrigué, il se mit donc en quête de ce curieux imitateur qui venait en des lieux qui étaient siens.

Il lui fallut plusieurs jours et beaucoup de patience et de recherches minutieuses pour localiser de nouvelles empreintes et décidant de mener son enquête jusqu'au bout, il les suivit jusqu'à la forêt d'améthyste.  
Elle n'était pas encore ce qu'elle devint par la suite mais de terrifiantes légendes courraient déjà sur ce lieu.  
Courageusement, il serra plus fermement son couteau passé dans sa ceinture et s'engagea dans l'obscurité qui régnait, l'opacité des feuillages n'ayant jamais permis au moindre rayon de soleil de caresser de sa douce chaleur une fleur ou une fougère.  
Les arbres fusiformes s'agitaient sous l'effet du vent, leurs ombres fantasmagoriques venant le menacer mais il ne recula pas.

Pas un bruit ne venait troubler la quiétude de la forêt et les pas du frêle adolescent semblèrent résonner dans ce silence pesant.

Un long pin centenaire plongea vers lui et le blond jeune asgardien sentit ses mains se mettre à trembler sans qu'il puisse les en empêcher.  
Il avait l'impression que mille yeux l'observait, que l'âme de la forêt était tournée vers lui et il s'excusa mentalement d'avoir troublé sa sérénité.  
La végétation lui semblait étrange. Ici des oronges sûrement toxiques qu'il n'avait jamais vu, ici des digitales à la hampe dressée comme à des poignards. La forêt devait regorger de menaces.  
Mais si son alter-ego était passé par ici, ce ne serait pas une grande épreuve pour lui.  
Ses parents lui avaient formellement défendu de venir en ces lieux, interdiction qu'il avait souvent bravée mais jamais il ne s'était aventuré aussi profondément dans la forêt.  
Soudain, il sursauta, sentant une poigne ferme agripper son caraco.  
Terrifié, il se mit à se débattre en poussant de grands cris avant de se rendre compte que seule une branche d'arbre le retenait prisonnier.  
Il se calma mais frissonna d'appréhension en détaillant le chêne majestueux qui avait stoppé sa progression. Le feuillage tombant en filasse évoquaient une chevelure tandis que les nodules plus foncés sur le tronc aurait pu être pris pour des yeux.  
Il se figea, comme pétrifié. Le vent secoua la forêt et des bruissements comme des murmures parvinrent à ses oreilles.

_"Qui est-ce"  
"C'est un petit d'homme."  
"Que fait-il ici"  
"Il n'est pas bien malin d'être venu jusqu'ici. Ne sait-il pas ce qu'il risque"  
"Ho ho ho! J'ai bien envie de le chatouiller de mes racines"  
"Je reconnais bien là Grand Chêne. Il a toujours eu un faible pour les cheveux d'or..."_  
"Qui parle" Demanda Hagen, se redressant et sortant son poignard de sa ceinture, prêt à se défendre.  
_"Ho ho ho! Que veut-il nous faire avec cette arme risible"_  
"Taisez-vous! Je ne crains personne"  
_"Ho ho ho! Le voilà bien intrépide! Alors viens. Viens à nous. Avance"_  
Par bravade, Hagen s'exécuta. Mais à peine avait-il faut un pas qu'il sentit quelque chose s'enrouler autour de sa cheville. Il lui sembla qu'il tombait sans heurter le sol et la paysage tourna devant ses yeux.  
Quand il eut retrouvé tous ses esprits, il se rendit compte qu'il était suspendu dans les airs, la tête en bas.

Ce qu'il aimait par dessus tout c'était se promener dès le lever du jour dans les grandes forêts brumeuses de son pays. La compagnie de la nature accueillante l'avait toujours apaisée. Il se sentait calme en sa présence. Elle l'inspirait, le rassurait et le berçait. Sa harpe se laissait mieux guidée lorsqu'il composait entouré par une végétation luxuriante. Il oubliait ainsi, accompagnée de sa plus fidèle amie, tous ses soucis. Cependant, cette matinée tranquille, (chose qu'il chérissait par dessus tout), fut soudainement interrompue par un hurlement lointain et étouffé, mais bien réel, parvenant des profondeurs de la forêt.

Mime, bien qu'amoureux inconditionnel de dame nature ne s'aventurait jamais très profondément dans les bois asgardiens. Non pas, qu'il craignait les mauvaises rencontres avec moult créatures de contes et légendes issus de la croyance commune. Il n'avait jamais été superstitieux. Mais, il n'avait pas assez confiance en son sens de l'orientation pour s'enfoncer dans ces labyrinthes interminables.

Bien que peu enclin a sauvé autrui aujourd'hui, de par son humeur fort mélancolique, Mime ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser à l'idée de laisser un compatriote en danger. Après tout, il avait la fierté d'avoir été désigné preux chevalier d'Asgard. Il décida donc de se diriger en direction de l'appel qu'il avait entendu. Et puis, après tout, dans un sens, cela lui occuperait l'esprit pendant quelques temps. Ce n'était pas un mal.

Plus il se rapprochait de l'endroit plus les cris cessaient. Mime savait qu'il ne devait pas traîner. En effet, si son instinct s'avérait exact, la victime ne tarderait pas à succomber. Il devait agir au plus vite.

Arrivé une fois pour toute sur les lieux de l'accident, Mime découvrit suspendu dans les airs un amalgame monstrueusement gigantesque de rhizomes semblant recouvrir presque entièrement ce qui paraissait être, encore il y a peu sans doute, un corps humain. De l'amas de racines tourbillonnantes en effet, il ne dépassait qu'une flopée de mèches dorées laissant déduire la présence du corps emprisonné.

Mime resta estomaqué un instant devant ce spectacle plus que déroutant. Il fut ramené à la réalité en entendant d'étranges phonèmes. Il ne savait pas d'où ils pouvaient bien parvenir. Il lui semblait même, au bout de quelques instants, qu'ils provenaient des arbres eux mêmes. Tout paraissait si absurde ! Il ne comprenait plus ce que ses yeux observaient et ce que ses oreilles entendaient. Des racines géantes dévoraient un être humain pendant que des arbres discutaient tranquillement entre eux ! Seul un esprit profondément malade pouvait bien imaginer de telles choses. Il se sentait vraiment las d'un seul coup. Etait il à ce point déprimé, qu'il en arrivait à dormir éveillé et à inventer des délires psychotiques sans queue ni tête ?

Persuadé de délirer, Mime ne retint pas ses coups, et sans plus réfléchir ; il joua de son instrument fétiche.

Aussitôt que les premières notes se firent entendre, les rhizomes se tortillèrent (peut être de douleur ?) dans tous les sens et lâchèrent leur proie. Cette dernière retombant lourdement dans un claquement sourd.

Hagen mit quelques secondes avant d'émerger de son état neurasthénique et de prendre conscience des deux améthystes qui le dévisageaient.

Avec un dégoût certain, il essuya du revers de sa manche son visage, couvert d'une substance gastrique visqueuse, sûrement issue des arbres. Il dévisagea ensuite son sauveur, celui qui venait de le délivrer de cette toile végétal d'argyronète.

"Il faut te nettoyer." Lui dit calmement l'autre adolescent, pas plus grand que lui.

Il le détailla sans lui répondre. Ses cheveux d'un blond doré tombaient par longues anglaises sur ses épaules menues mais ce qui surprenait le plus dans ce visage de chérubin, c'était ces grands yeux roses, l'auréolant d'un charme inconnu.

"Cette sève est toxique, elle va te ronger jusqu'aux os." Le prévint l'autre, toujours aussi peu affolé.

Toujours un peu sonné, se releva enfin. L'adolescent lui sourit. L'alchimie opéra.

"Suis-moi! Je connais une fontaine près d'ici."

Il prit la main qui lui était tendue et avec confiance, le suivit sans hésiter.


End file.
